He Knew Better
by TheFineLineBtwn
Summary: He knew better than to keep her around. Her presence alone drove his desire for her wild. Even knowing she would never want only him, he could barely resist possessing her for one night. He just couldn't help himself.


He knew better than to keep her around. He just couldn't help himself.

But she had insisted. She said they needed a movie night. Because she hadn't hung out with him "in forever." He had declined. But it was _Bella_. And she had insisted.

She arrived with her movie of choice. Black Snake Moan. The sight of her was too much. The title was too much more. He imagined what she would sound like moaning beneath him. Suppressing a slight whimper, he led her to the den.

He sat on the couch, as far from her as possible. He watched as she leaned forward to grab the remote, her shorts riding up. She pressed play as she sat down. All in one fluid motion. He was too consumed by her presence.

As the movie started, his attention was drawn to the opening sex scene. He stared, a look of mild interest on his face, while his mind placed Bella and himself in the lovers' position. It was so rushed and passionate. Oh _God..  
_

His eyes followed every curve of her body until finally resting on her lips. She was mumbling something about the questionable nature of the film, but her concerns fell upon deaf ears. He wondered how her lips would feel on his. On his neck. On his chest. He spread his legs to relieve the pressure growing below his belt. It didn't help.

He watched Bella's legs. She was crossing and uncrossing them. Fidgeting, even. The sex scene was over, but it was obvious she had it on her mind. She was aroused. That fact alone fueled his lust for her. And his lust could get, for lack of a better word,…_animalistic_.

He was pulled from his musings when he felt a small hand on his thigh. He tensed, looking to Bella for an explanation. She claimed that the room was far too cold as she scooted towards him. His arm was pulled over her to keep her in place against him. Her breasts rested against the side of his torso. He could smell the arousal she harbored between her pale thighs. His pants were impossibly tight. He knew it was noticeable, but was unsure of whether or not _she_ noticed. Her eyes were glued to the screen and her hand was rubbing his thigh. He tried to slide lower down on the couch so her hand would touch him where he so desperately needed to be touched.

As the movie brought the second sex scene to a close, Bella was biting her lip, subtly pulling at the edge of her shorts. He noticed her thighs had a thin film of sweat where they had been pressed so tightly together. Her hand was so close to the throbbing in his jeans. The images running through his mind were driving him insane. Sweat was beading at his hairline as the tips of her fingers pressed into the material of his jeans. Her hand slipped towards his inner thigh. _Closer.  
_

He jerked his thigh, her hand _finally _slipping down to rest on his covered manhood. He shuddered as his eyes closed momentarily. But the euphoria was over all too soon as she realized her mistake and pulled her hand back promptly. He cursed himself mentally as his mind raced to find a way to get more friction to the area that would be standing at attention if it weren't for his damned clothes. He listened as she babbled her apologies and decided to go with his instinct..

He lunged at her, using one large hand to press her down onto her back, the other quickly unzipping his pants and yanking out his boxer-clad erection. He propped himself up so that he hovered over her, taking no time to go in for a kiss. He kissed her hard, prying her mouth open and savoring her taste while his right hand clumsily guided her left to the stiff proof of his arousal. As soon as her hand came in contact with his hard-on, he moaned appreciatively into her mouth. He held his grip around hers as he directed her to stroke him. When she found a good rhythm, he broke the kiss, panting heavily against her neck between moans. He began to lick and bite her neck, bruising her porcelain skin. She bit back a moan as he lowered his hips to grind against her core. Her hands quickly tugged off his shirt and explored his torso. He followed suit, exposing her chest to the cold air in the room. He palmed her breasts as he went back to devouring her mouth. He needed her so _badly_.

He leaned back on his haunches, lifted her hips, and ripped off her shorts. Before she realized what had happened, he had removed his own jeans and was back on her. He went back to marking her neck as one finger traced her entrance. She let out a small moan. His mouth trailed down to her breasts, sucking and licking each hungrily. His finger nudged her underwear aside, slipping into her wet nether lips. Her approving noises led him to add another finger, moving them both in and out of her at a deliciously slow pace. Her scent clouded his mind, dilating his pupils. He couldn't take much more of this.

With a grunt he snapped her knickers off and quickly stood to remove his boxers. He positioned himself on top of her and bit her neck as he created much needed friction between their two exposed hips. She stumbled over her words, mentioning Charlie, the lack of condoms in the room, and Edward. Her words seemed far away. He placed the tip of his painfully hard erection at her entrance. She quickly grabbed him, roughly stroking him as she attempted to talk him out of his actions. His large hands gripped her hips painfully as he tried to stop himself. He panted hot breath against her throat in want, licking it occasionally. She mumbled his name in his ear, questioned if he was listening to her. How could he? He was a wolf in heat with his cock being massaged by the girl he had wanted to claim for _so long_.

She whispered his name again_. _With a growl he grabbed her thighs and bit down on her neck as he thrust into her warm heat. He watched as she opened her mouth in a mute scream. With each thrust she moaned, rolling her hips up to meet his eagerly. His breath fanned over her breasts as he quickened the pace. He adjusted their position, placing one knee on the ground and hiking her opposite thigh over his shoulder. He thrust deeper and harder, resulting in louder moans from his lover. Their bodies undulated together as she reached her peak. He continued to thrust into her slowly even after he reached his.

Finally, he nearly collapsed on top of her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She groaned feeling the stinging pain between her thighs. He protectively clutched her waist, not willing to let this moment pass. But he knew, eventually, she would get up and leave him for Edward. The thought alone could break him. The pain resided in his heart and crippled him. And this evening he shared with her would only make his pain worse.

He knew better than to keep her around. He just couldn't help himself.


End file.
